Online games may include the ability for players to purchase collections of virtual items that are typically associated with gameplay. These collections may be referred to as “mystery boxes” or other names. Typically, these collections are provided in a random fashion such that a purchasing player will not know what virtual items are included in the collection until after that player makes the purchase and “opens” the box.
Some of the virtual items contained in the collection may be associated with a high value and some items may be associated with less value. For example, items that provide an enhanced competitive benefit in game play may be valued significantly more than items that are non-functional such as badges, costumes, etc. The drop rates/probabilities associated with these items are typically random, provided that high value items in the collection may be specifically limited in occurrence to maintain value.
In many cases when a specific collection/mystery box has been available for a relatively lengthy period of time, players may lose interest in the collection/box for a number of reasons. This may be driven by the fact that players already have the items that they need, that they believe that the drop rates for the items they seek are too low and thus they are unlikely to obtain them and/or for other reasons. When players lose interest in specific mystery box offerings, there is a negative impact to revenue associated with these boxes even though the box and the virtual items contained in the box may remain relevant and/or valuable.